Memories
by Truechinook
Summary: ‘Why did I have to remember? I was never supposed to, but I’ve dealt with that. But why did I have to remember this?’


Hey people, I just decided to write this fic so that people don't get confused by something that I mention in the fic I'm working on right now. Plus, I always wanted to do one like this, and I always thought that if Luna's mind meld had managed to restore Serena's memories of what happened when she fought Beryl, then why couldn't it restore her other memories. Plus, the Empirium Silver Crystal had given her back a lot of memories, so it only made sense that eventually she would have all of them back. Anywayz, this takes place after the final battle with Neherenia in Stars. Rini has gone home, but Darien hasn't left yet. Okay? Good. Now on with the story.  
  
Oh, before I forget. No matter how hard I beg and plead, I can never/will never own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko, and all I think we can is play that she writes a move sequel to the show (hopefully about what happens before the Great Freeze, or at least Serena and Darien's wedding).  
  
Translations of Names:  
  
Usagi – Serena  
  
Mamoru – Darien  
  
Minako – Mina  
  
Ami – Amy  
  
Rei – Raye  
  
Makoto – Lita  
  
Ail – Alan  
  
Go to my "Help Me" fic to help me decide if I should use Japanese or English names, as well as give me a hand understanding how certain suffixes and names work. Pretty please^.^  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Serena sat by her window, looking up at the moon; it's light bathing her. Her expression was of sadness, pure and utter sadness. 'Why did I have to remember?' she thought to herself. 'Why? I was never supposed to, but I've dealt with that. But why did I have to remember this?' The tears started falling down her face, yet she continued to stare at the moon, hoping for an answer.  
  
A pure black cat pushed open the door to the room and walked in. She saw the girl, staring out the window. "Serena," she said, sounding concerned, "you should be in bed right now. Everyone else is already asleep, and you have school tomorrow.  
  
The cat received no reply, so she jumped up on to the bed to see what was keeping her charge awake. It was then that the cat saw the tear fall down the young girl's face.  
  
"Serena," Luna said, rather alarmed. "what's the matter? Is something wrong? Are you alright?"  
"Luna," Serena said, sounding far more mature then she usually did, but at the same time like she wanted to burst into tears. "Why, why do I have to remember?"  
  
"Remember?" the cat said, rather confused. "Remember what?"  
  
"I remember it all, Luna. All of it. I have since you did that mind meld to awaken me, but…I didn't want to. But I didn't remember this until now. And I don't want to remember it. I want it to forget it again. Why, why can't I?"  
  
"Serena?" Luna said, sounding alarmed. She ran across the bad to sit next to Serena. "You remember it all? You mean… you mean you have all your memories back from the moon kingdom?" Serena nodded, tears spilling down her face even harder.  
  
"I wanted to tell you Luna, but… I couldn't even accept it myself. When you re-awoke me because of Ann and Alan, the mind meld that you did must have undone the spell that mother put on me so that I couldn't remember. I know that the other scouts can't remember; I would have seen it in their eyes if they did. A lot of memories were reawakened when I got the Silver Crystal; but the rest stayed sealed until the mind meld. Except for one, I didn't get it until last week, after we turned Neherenia good. I didn't want to remember that. Not now, not ever." Serena broke down sobbing, the memory replaying over and over in her head.  
  
"Serena…what is it? What do you remember that has you so sad?"  
  
"Luna," Serena said, turning towards the cat. The tears on her face and the look in her eyes made Luna afraid of what the memory was. "do you remember what happened when Neherenia was on trial on the Moon?"  
  
Luna gasped. 'She couldn't, could she? She was so young, and it was so long ago. But, no one ever forgets traumatizing moments, and that counts.'   
  
"I didn't get that memory until after Neherenia was good, which is probably a good thing, since I couldn't have fought well if I did. Why did I have to ever remember?" Serena started sobbing again. What frightened Luna even more was that these were silent sobs, not her usual wail.  
"Serena," Luna said, climbing into the girl's arms, "tell me what you remember."  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
"Mommy, what's going to happen?" the small six year old girl whispered. Everyone around her seemed angry, worried, or scared. All of the people in the throne room were talking amongst themselves. Unfortunately, because she wasn't in the crowd, she couldn't hear what they were saying. What ever was happening seemed to be of great importance. The maid had spent what seemed like forever that morning making sure that her blond ball topped pigtails were perfect, with not a hair out of place, and that the white dress didn't have a single wrinkle. She had to look absolutely perfect, but all anyone had told her was that she was to stand up straight, not say a word, and simply observe how to handle a situation like this.  
  
"Hush Princess Serenity, no talking." Her mother commanded, her eyes not moving from the door. Serena flinched, slightly though, so that no one else would see. Usually when her mother was talking to her, she called her Serena, or at least Serenity. Only in very serious situations would her mother call her Princess Serenity in that tone. This must be one of those situations.   
Serena turned towards her father to see if she could find out anything, but her father just gave her a quick look that said "I'll explain it to you later". Serena sighed and turned her attention back to the doors across the room that were slowly opening.  
  
"Queen Serenity, King Tranquility, Princess Serenity, I present Neherenia, to be tried for turning her subjects into demons." The guard announced, entering the room. Two other guards followed him, leading a woman with them. The women had black hair done in a similar style to the royal Moon family's, and a crescent moon on her head. She also had a mocking look in her eyes, which made Serena feel scared, because no one, ever, looked like *that* when they were brought before her parents. The guards left her standing before Queen Serenity.  
  
"Neherenia…" Queen Serenity started to say.  
  
"That's *Queen* Neherenia, Serenity. Remember it." Neherenia said.  
  
"You will address me as Queen Serenity, and your title of 'Queen' has been removed. And you will never again interrupt me, understand?" Serena flinched; she had never heard her mother so angry. "For the crime of removing the dream mirrors of the citizens of your moon, you will have your title permanently removed, and you will spend the rest of your existence sealed on your moon as punishment."  
  
Serena was shocked. That was a harsh punishment, although, what Neherenia had done must have been equally awful. Being on six, she didn't completely understand what had happened. Serena just continued looking at Neherenia with her sympathy-filled eyes, clearly saying 'Why did you do have to do something so awful?'  
  
Before Queen Serenity could use the Crystal to send Neherenia to her punishment, Neherenia started laughing.  
  
"Do you actually think that you can get rid of me like that, Serenity?" Neherenia said, still laughing. The anger was easily visible in Queen Serenity and King Tranquility's eyes.  
  
"You will show proper respect when before the Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and I." King Tranquility commanded.  
  
"Ah, yes, the little Princess." Neherenia said, mockingly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but destroy the Princess, destroy the family." Fear flashed through both the King and Queen's eyes.   
Neherenia created a ball of energy in her hand and fired it towards the unsuspecting Princess.  
To Serena everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her father saw the attack and, with his cry of "Noooo" he pushed the Princess out of the way, getting himself blasted with the energy in the process. Serena and Serenity screamed, and ran for the King, Neherenia laughed manically and teleported away.  
  
"Daddy!" Serena screamed running to his side. She threw herself on his chest, screaming and crying. "Daddy, please wake up! Daddy, please be okay! Daddy! DADDY!"  
  
Serenity got there a second before her young daughter. "Tranquility!" Serenity started crying, tears running down her face as she screamed. "Tranquility, you can't go, you can't! I need you! We need you! TRANQUILITY!"  
  
One of the royal doctors ran up, and began checking for a sign of life in her King. Meanwhile, one of Serenity's court had come to try and pull her away, while another tried to take Serena away. Serena fought; she wouldn't leave her father. The Lady gave up and let her Princess cry. Serenity managed to control herself enough to send the magic of the Empirium Silver Crystal out to find Neherenia and punish her for all she had done.  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
"They said that he was killed instantly. That even the Crystal's magic couldn't have saved him. When Neherenia tried to get the Golden Crystal, Mother's spell caught up with her, and the combined punishment of both is what sealed her in that mirror, instead of just on the Moon. And it was because of what Neherenia said that made mother decide that my court should begin their training as my guardians, the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"I know, I remember it too. I was there when it happened." Tears began forming in Luna's eyes, remembering that time, but she quickly pushed them away; this room didn't need any more sadness. "What else do you remember?" Luna said, trying to get Serena's mind off that memory.  
  
"Everything. Mother and Father's marriage had been an arranged on. Mother had been born first, and when Father was born, since he was the eldest of a noble family, consisting of Lunarian and Venusian blood, it was decided that he would marry Mother, and therefore he was named Tranquility, so that it would fit well with Mother's, and as his position of King of the Moon. Father's brother was married to the Queen of Venus, and their daughter was Minako. So, yes, I know that Mina and I are - *were* cousins. That's one of the reasons that we look almost identical; we both take after our fathers, who both had blond hair and blue eyes, although Father's hair was darker. That's also one of the reasons that Venus was chosen as leader of the scouts, next to me, of course. Since she had Lunarian blood in her, and was my cousin, it made sense to let her control the scouts on a battle field."  
  
"You…you remember all that?" Luna said, a little surprised. She had never ever expected that Serena could remember all that, nor that a memory-blocking spell put on by Serenity and the Silver Crystal could be undone by one of her mind melds.  
  
"Yes, Luna, I can remember all that, and so much more." A mischievous glint appeared in Serena's eyes as she thought of the happier memories. "I remember when Mina and I were three and we decided to have a late night snack in the kitchens and ended up covering the whole place in flour. I remember when the scouts and I were seven and, on a whim, decided that we wanted to go ice-skating, so Mercury froze the lake. And then you came down to see what we were doing, and you stepped out on the ice and managed to side the length of the lake on your stomach. I remember the training session where you were trying to teach Mars to focus her fire into a point, and she managed to set the training grounds on fire. I remember when Jupiter got mad and accidentally sent an incredibly strong bolt of electricity towards Earth, putting a rather large hole in the artic, which, over time, turned the artic into an island. I remember when, soon after we had received our powers, Mercury was testing her ice powers in her room to see what they could do, and managed to cover her entire room in a layer of ice. And, if I remember correctly, you and Artemis going on quite a few "walks" in the gardens when you thought that we were all asleep."  
  
"Alright, alright. I get the point, you remember everything." Luna said, blushing. 'How did they ever see that? We always checked to make sure that the girls were in bed when we went out.' "This is actually a good thing. Now we can continue your training where you left off, instead of starting from the beginning. And, although your scout training will continue as normal since you didn't receive that on the Moon, you can help the other scouts and take a more commanding role as leader…"  
  
"No." Serena said, turning towards Luna, cutting her off. There was no tears in her eyes, nor any sign of laughter. It was dead seriousness. "No. I do not want the other girls to find out. I do not want to be treated any differently; I will decide when I want to let all this show. I promise that times when it is needed, I will be mature and stop fighting, but the rest of the time, I want to be treated normally. I know it must be hard for you to understand, but I need you to trust me on this. And you cannot tell anyone, not Darien, not the scouts, not even Artemis. Luna I need you to promise that this will be our secret, okay?"   
  
"But…" Luna looked into Serena's eyes and saw the seriousness. 'She knows what she's doing. And this might be a stepping-stone for her. I have to learn to trust her more. I know I can.' "Alright Serena, I won't treat you any differently, but you have to promise me that you will at least slowly allow yourself to get better at school, and in your spare time when we're alone, I get to finish teaching you the history of the Silver Millennium where we left off, deal?"  
  
"Deal." Serena said yawning. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to bed. This little trip down memory lane kept me up way later then I normally am. Good night Luna." And with that, Serena climbed under her sheets and within seconds was fast asleep.  
  
"Good night Serena." Luna said, lying down on her spot of the bed to get some sleep herself. 'Queen Serenity,' Luna thought, 'keep your daughter's dreams pain free tonight. Give her the happy dreams that make for a peaceful sleep.'  
  
There was no answer, not that one was expected. However, the moonlight that rested on Serena seemed to glow brighter and warm the Moon's sleeping princess.  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Okay, how was it? Be honest, but not that honest:) Anyway, I'm in the process of writing the third (and the first as well, but I don't really know what to do with that one, although I think I have an idea) and hope to have at least a few chapters out by the end of June (I haven't been paying attention all year and have exams in two weeks. That equals study, study, study, and fail. Wish me luck. And please review. Also, please look at my "fanfic" where I put a few things that I seriously need help with. The title is pretty obvious, just look in my profile where the list of stories I wrote are. Anyway, to all students, enjoy getting ready for your exams. And to all those who don't have exams this week, you have *no* idea how lucky you are. 


End file.
